The Clique Does Degrassi, Eh?
by Basement Hip-Hop
Summary: CliquexDegrassi Crossover. The Pretty Committee have begged and pleaded, and now they are finally moving to Toronto to attend the infamous Degrassi Community School after they are kicked out of OCD, and need a place to spend senior year of high school. Ho


The Clique Does Degrassi, Eh?

The Pretty Committee have begged and pleaded, and now they are finally moving to Toronto to attend the infamous Degrassi Community School after they are kicked out of OCD, and need a place to spend senior year of high school. However, there is a fabulous clique there too, and it makes them wonder if they can really hang.

**Massie Block.** Still beautiful, still leading the pretty committee, and still have it all together. However, she may bump into some problems with the Degrassi Clique, or the Barbie's, as the school calls them.

**Alicia Rivera.** She never wanted to come to the cold city of Canada, but changes her mind when she meets Jimmy Brooks, Degrassi's basketball star turned artist. However, she may run into a triangle with the Barbie's second in command.

**Kristen Gregory **is fed up with Toronto until she meets Jay Hogart, the resident bad boy. However, she has a feeling that she may get more comfortable than she wants to be. In addition, she feels like her friends are ditching her since she told about her family.

**Dylan Marvil** has finally found her comfort zone when she hangs with Terri McGreggor, and is invited to join the Barbie's. She has to choose between her best friends since forever or her new ticket to popularity…and Spinner Mason.

**Claire Lyons **is officially in a place where she does not have to worry about being fabulous, and she loves it, with the fact that she is way over Cam. However, when she encounters problems with one of the Barbie's on the subject of Craig Manning, the earrings come off, and the fur will fly.

**Paige Michalchuk. **The uncontested leader of the unnamed Degrassi Clique or, as everyone calls them, the Barbie's. She knows what she wants, and she wants Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee out of her turf, and she's willing to do just about anything to get them gone.

**Ashley Kerwin.** She went from leader to second in command of the Barbie's since she left for London for a while. Though she loves riding passenger seat, she hates Alicia messing around with her precious Jimmy.

**Manny Santos** knows that a whole bunch of girls would do just about anything to be with her boyfriend Craig. However, she hates Claire just as much as Massie used to, and she's about to bring out the witch in her.

**Terri McGreggor.** Loves her size. Hates the PC. Loves Dylan like a sister, and wants to recruit her to the Barbie's. However, she knows that she has to pick and prod in all the right places to do so.

Now it is going to be even harder to stay in with more than one Clique.

AUGUST SEVENTEENTH, SATURDAY, BLOCK ESTATE, MASSIE'S ROOM, 4:12 PM

Massie, Claire, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen were parked in a circle, with magazines from Canada fluttered all over the room, and a manicure kit put in the middle of them.

"I cannot believe that we're actually going to Toronto!" Alicia squealed as she painted 'Pearly Peach' nail polish on her pinky nail.

"Well, it was all Kuh-laire's idea, with a little help from yours truly." Massie said proudly as she gave Claire an air hug in an attempt not to mess up the polish.

"This is going to be fun…new school, new clothes, new boys to meet…" Kristen said happily. Her dad had a new job, which was bringing in a whole bunch of money, and was even happier when she finally told her friends about the truth about her family.

"…And a whole new turf to take over!" Dylan said with a wide smile, and Massie nodded with a smile. "And we get to show off out new snow boots and winter jackets."

"Oooh, I forgot all about those!" Claire painted on 'Rock star red' onto her nails, and put white enamel on her nail tips. Alicia was now on her toes when she raised an eyebrow at Claire. "C'mon Lyons, we just bought them yesterday…how could you forget that quickly?"

"Ehmygawd…Lyons? Okay, when did calling people by last names only go in style?" Massie asked as she shook her hair, trying not to scratch it. Dylan reached over to scratch, and she sighed in relief.

"It's the entire rave in Toronto...and pretty much everywhere in the south part of the U.S." Alicia said with a proud smile. "I think I deserve some trend points for that." She said with a coy smile as Massie laughed again.

"Yes Leesh, I think trend points are in order for you." Alicia smiled widely as she took a black notebook out of her purse, and opened to the fifth page. Massie took a sheet of stickers out of her bag as well, and she peeled and stamped a purple one into the book--it had the number 10 on it. The girls had decided to make a system of points since just counting them mentally were so confusing, so they have notebooks full of stickers now; Claire had baby blue, Massie had pink, Alicia had black, Dylan had sliver, and Kristen had just bought an orange one. As for the type of point stickers, gossip points were blue stickers, trend points were purple, boyfriend points were red, diss points were yellow, and runway points were green.

"Okay, so I was thinking…my Ecko turtleneck, my apple bottom jeans, my snow boots, and my winter jacket. Yay or nay?" Alicia asked. Ever since last year, when Alicia discovered she was half-black, she has been trying to get into the urban culture, and was doing a damn good job according to her.

"I say yay, Leesh. You know I totally love your Ecko sweater. Maybe we could match!" Kristen said excitedly, and the girls looked at her as if she was a genius, but she thought differently. "…What?" Ever since she told them about her family, she feels like they have been judging her, even though that was far from the truth.

"I like that idea, Kristen! Ten runway points for Miss Gregory…" Massie peeled off a green sticker, and the sticker and Kristen's orange notebook met halfway. "Good thing we'll be able to go shopping before school starts…we are so going to rock--"Massie paused as she rolled her eyes in the back of her head, trying to think of the school's name. "Um, D…D-something…."

"It's Degrassi. Degrassi Community School." Alicia said as she flipped through another magazine. Massie nodded as her door opened, and her dog trotted into her lap. She smiled as she petted him softly.

"Aww, Bean…we're moving to CANADA, can you believe it?" She asked him, and he barked happily, as the girls laughed.

"That's soo ah-dorable…Bean is just as happy as us. I don't blame him either, I mean…this is like, TORONTO!" Alicia said excitedly as she pulled on her basketball shorts that she was wearing to bed.

"Hey, before we go to sleep…we should make a promise; a pact." Claire said as her nails finally dried. The girls looked up, decided that she was serious, and reformed back into a perfect circle of friends.

"We must promise to be completely honest with each other, we must promise to be civil toward each other, and we," She paused and looked at every girl before she finished, "We must promise to respect and love each other till the very end." Claire said seriously, and everyone nodded solemnly before hugging each other.

Massie was still awake, though the other four was sound asleep. She took out her palm pilot and started to go into her familiar evening routine.

CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION

**IN**

PRETTY COMMITTEE

TORONTO

ECKO CLOTHING LINE

**OUT**

ANYONE ELSE OUTSIDE THE PC

NEW YORK

ANYTHING THAT'S NOT CLOSE TO ECKO

She smiled as she put in the entry for the day, and fell asleep soundly in her bedroom with her four best friends.

Next on "The Clique Does Degrassi, Eh?":

-Claire meets Craig

-Alicia meets Jimmy

-Dylan meets Spinner

-The PC meets trouble!

Author's Notes: Okay, this is going to be one of the biggest writing projects that I have done, and that I want to finish. So, please motivate me to continue by reviewing.


End file.
